deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Hailey
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Amber Lee Connors | melee = 100 | ranged = 100 | roles = Disabler, Ranged | passive = Rime Ranged attacks deal increased damage to Chilled & Frozen targets. Damage Multiplier: 12% | difficulty = 5 | protection = 3 | damage = 6 | control = 6 | mobility = 0 }} Hailey is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. Info Hailey keeps enemies out of control with her icy skills and lets her teammates dish out damage. When she gets into a tight spot she uses similar tactics to get out of dodge. Skills Blizzard (Q) (Max level 4) Hail down shards of ice at target location, dealing damage over time and applying Chill to enemies. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage over time: 110/120/130/150% ** Duration: 2.5s ** Slowness: 15% Winter Grasp (Skill level 2) * Enemies are drawn into the blizzard as it builds up. ** Winter Grasp Duration: 1s Eye of the storm (Skill level 3) * The storm ends in a cold blast that freezes all targets in the area. ** Frozen: 1.5s ---- Icicle (E) (Max level 4) Release a bolt of ice towards enemies, dealing damage and applying Chill to targets. If already affected by Chill targets are Frozen instead. A target with Chill is slowed and damage taken from Hailey's skill is amplified. A Frozen target is incapacitated, but the effect won't break by damage dealt by Hailey's skills. Pierces Walkers and Infected. * Cooldown: 8s * Cast time: 0.2s ** Damage: 90/100/110/140% ** Pierce Damage Reduction: 30% ** Chill Duration: 3.5s ** Chill Slowness: 15% ** Chill Amplify: 15% ** Frozen: 1.5s Hoarfrost (Skill level 2) * Hitting a primary target with Icicle reduces the cooldown of Blizzard, Frozen Mist and Fimbulwinter. ** Cooldown Reduction: 1s Seconds (Skill level 3) * Reactivate to throw another Icicle. ** Recast ---- Frozen Mist ® (Max level 4) Shield an ally or yourself with chilly winds that absorb damage. Melee attacks on a target applies Chill on the attacker. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Shield Absorb: 260/280/300/360% ** Duration: 3s Brain Freeze (Skill level 2) * Shielded players deal increased damage and skills used for the duration have reduces cooldowns. ** Damage Multiplier: 15% ** Cooldown Reduction: 2s Cryoseism (Skill level 3) * Being applied with Frozen Mist causes a small, and impossible, cryosism. This deals damage and applies Chill to targets. Targets that are already Chilled are Frozen instead. ** Area Damage: 60% ---- Fimbulwinter (F) (Max level 3) Summon icy stalagmites forward in a cone, piercing all enemies and dealing increasing damage depending on distance. * Cooldown: 120s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Min Damage: 200/250/300% ** Max Damage: 400/500/600% Winter Shards (Skill level 2) * A giant stalagmite emerges with a freezing explosion at the end of each stalagmite line. Enemies in the area are around the giant stalagmites are frozen. ** Frozen: 1.5s Video Dead_Island_Epidemic_Survivor_Lowdown_-_Hailey Gallery Hailey.jpg|Splash art Meet_hailey.png|Shop banner Hailey1.png|Hailey in-game (open beta) category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Disabler Category:Ranged